


Dream

by dariaphillips18



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariaphillips18/pseuds/dariaphillips18
Summary: Dreams are a place where you get what you want, even if you deny it.
Relationships: Mindy Kaling/Awkwafina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship them. So what?

Dreams are places where you get what you want without even realizing or denying it.

Mindy opens her eyes and finds herself in her room. But he's not the same, not as usual. Mindy looks around and tries to figure out what's wrong. White walls, a large chandelier on the ceiling, a lamp on the nightstand, the entire room is illuminated by moonlight from an open window. Everything seems to be as usual. A room like a room. But still, it's an odd feeling, like something's wrong. Mindy chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at herself, a light brown sweater and gray jeans. It doesn't look like pajamas. Mindy was trying to figure out what was going on when she heard a knock on the door. A soft, barely audible knock. Mindy wanted to reflexively ask who was there, but couldn't, as if her mouth had been taped shut. Her permission was not required, and the door opened. It opened as if someone had pushed it. Mindy tried to figure out who was behind her, but the door was dark. She wanted to get out of bed, but she couldn't get up. 

«What the hell?» - Mindy thought. After a couple of attempts to get up, she gave up. Her arms and legs are strapped to the bed. Mindy sighed, as if in resignation. She's not afraid, she's not panicking, she just wants to know what's going on. He can't even hit himself to make sure it's a dream. 

Mindy heard footsteps. She wanted to ask, but her mouth wouldn't work. Someone came in and the room went dark. Mindy even managed to make a kind of squeak. The footsteps approached, but stopped in the middle of the room. Moonlight lit up the room and a man stood there. Mindy tried to see who it was, but it was all blurry. 

"Mindy." - came a voice. She knew that voice. Low, a little husky, but it definitely belongs to a girl. The girl came closer and mindy could see her. Jeans are pulled almost on the stomach, a short t-shirt and finally it turned out to see the face and this... Awkwafina? Mindy's eyes stared at her, her pupils dilated, and all she could do was let out a surprised sigh. 

"Mindy." - Nora said again, and smiled. Gently and softly, only she can smile like that. She moves closer, and mindy spreads her knees so that Nora can get close to her. Mindy felt a touch on her cheek and tilted her head back to look into Nora's eyes. 

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming. ," - said Awkwafina, "I hope you don't mind."

Mindy wants to say something, but her mouth won't work again. Nora doesn't need an answer, she laughs. Mindy's cheeks turn red with her sweet laugh. Awkwafina noticed this and ran a finger over her lower lip.

"You're so cute when you blush." - Nora said and pressed her finger on her lip and pushes it deeper, Mindy obediently wraps her lips around it and bites. Nora lets out a loud sigh and shudders, pushing her finger deeper, forcing Mindy to suck on it. She doesn't mind, moaning softly. Nora's other hand presses gently on Mindy's neck. She sighs softly, feeling a pleasant warmth in her stomach. Awkwafina moves her hands to Mindy's chest and her knee moves to her crotch. Mindy suddenly screams and presses her hands against the bed. Nora smiles and says something she'll never say in her life.

"Love u, Mindy. I really love u! You believe me?" - Mindy can't believe it. Afraid to believe her words, she realizes that this is just a dream and Awkwafina will never tell her this. But now she doesn't want to, won't think about it. Mindy wants to say something, but she can't. Nora noticed this and looked at her, waiting for words. After her look, Mindy's mouth seems to untie.

"Awkwafina you are so beautiful! I didn't think I could feel this way about a girl." - Nora laughs again. But this is not a mocking laugh, but rather a kind and responsive one. She runs a finger down her neck. Mindy's hands are also released and she slips them under her t-shirt. Awkwafina shudders and kisses mindy. This is a tender and welcome kiss. The room is filled with soft sighs and the sound of a kiss. 

Awkwafina pulls away from mindy's lips and kisses her neck. Mindy squeezes her t-shirt, again unable to make a sound. Nora bites her shoulder, pressing her knee into her crotch. 

"You want this?" - she asks, as if she doesn't know the answer. 

«I want.» - Mindy thinks, but can't tell. She doesn't want to say anything when Nora puts her on the bed and kisses her down. Mindy again seems to be tied to the bed and does not see what is happening only hears that Awkwafina unzips her jeans. Mindy holds her breath as she hears this. She doesn't hear her moans, everything seems to slow down, the only thing she feels is Nora's tongue and the coming warmth.

Mindy opens her eyes as if she's been electrocuted. She wakes up in her room, a crumpled blanket between her legs, and her breathing is labored. Mindy lies there for a few more minutes, catching her breath. She picks up her phone and finds a photo of Awkwafina.

"Just physiology," - Mindy tells herself as she goes to the shoot. She stops and takes a deep breath. "It doesn't mean anything." 

When Mindy comes to the shoot, she sees Nora. As she approaches, Mindy's dream flashes before her eyes. 

"Hi, Mindy! How are you?" asks Awkwafina. Mindy sighed and smiled. 

«Just a dream, just a dream! It means nothing!» - like in the mind of Mindy. "I'm great! As usual."

Nora smiled, hugged her, and ran off to join the others. Mindy watched her go.

"Maybe it means something," - Mindy says to herself. He looks around again and grins. "No. Dreams don't mean anything."


End file.
